fightthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Dragon Wiki
Welcome to the Fight the Dragon Wiki This is the wiki for the game Fight The Dragon. Fight The Dragon is a simple Hack & Slash game where you fight through user-created adventures to fulfill quests and to get lots of loot to improve your gear. For official information see: http://fightthedragon.com/ Game classes * General * Fighter * Fire Lord * Ice Wizard * Black Rogue Gameplay * Health and Lives * Stamina * Special Ability Mana - Rage / Ember / Frost / Shadow * XP * Camera * Character controls * Abilities Weapons Non class-specific weapons The sword: The sword is the most basic weapon in the game, as it is the weapon every new character will start off with. It is one handed, meaning it can be combined with a shield or magic tome. The sword is one of the weakest one-handed weapons, but it is the fastest one of them as well, which can be a huge advantage. The sword is the only weapon in game for which you can get a dragon ring which will double your sword damage. The axe: The axe is another one-handed weapon which can also be combined with a shield or a magic tome. The axe does on average slightly more damage then the sword, but it has a slower attack speed. The club: The club is the most damaging one-handed weapon, but it is considerably slower than sword and axe, which means that you might not be able to attack mobs before they do, so that you won't be able to interrupt their first hit. This can also be combined with a shield or a magic tome. The shield: Shields can be used by all classes in addition to one-handed weapons. The shield has its own health bar, which means that it will take half the damage away from the character who is wearing it, until the shield's health is depleted. As soon as you don't lose any health for about five seconds, the shield will recharge. If you actively block with your shield, it will absorb ALL damage until its health is depleted. The fighter's weapons The Greatsword: This is a two-handed weapon, so you cannot wield a shield together with the greatsword. It deals high amounts of damage and has a high range. The greatsword comes with its own secondary attack, where the character will spin around and hit all surrounding enemies. This replaces the fighter's own secondary attack "shield bash" The Spear: The spear has a very high range and pretty fast attack speed. It is a two-handed weapon, so you won't be able to carry a shield with it. The spear has a unique secondary attack, which pushes all enemies in front of the character away, within a slightly bigger angle than they would be with the fighter's own secondary attack. The greathammer: This is the most powerful of the fighter's weapons. It deals a lot of damage, but it is very slow and won't allow the player to interrupt enemies attacks fast enough. However, its secondary attack is very powerful, the player smashes the hammer into the ground to damage and knock away all nearby enemies. This replaces the fighter's usual secondary attack. The throwing hatchet: This is the fighter's ranged weapon. It is one handed and can be wielded together with a shield. It deals high amounts of damage, but it has a very slow attack speed and a low range. The hatchet does not have to be picked up after use, you have a limiteless supply of hatchets. The mages' weapons Both, the Fire Lord and the Ice Wizard have access to the same weapons. The Crystal: The crystal is a one-handed melee weapon, which has pretty low damage but hits all enemies in front of the player. It can be equipped together with a shield or a magic tome. The wand: The wand is a ranged weapon, which doesn't fire projectiles, but it hits enemies directly. Generally speaking, wands deal low damage, but you can hit enemies behind walls and other obstacles. It is one-handed so it can be equipped together with a shield or magic tome. The staff: This is a two-handed ranged weapon, which deals more damage then the wand, by shooting ice shards or fire balls. It has a special secondary attack, causing a tiny explosion which hits all surrounding enemies and pushes them away. Staffs also deal some splash damage to enemies who stand close to the target. Magic tomes: Tomes are books which can be used instead of shields. They will not block any damage, but they will charge every time the player is hit and once they are fully charged, they will unleash an attack which will damage all surrounding enemies. The rogue's weapons The daggers: The daggers come in pairs and count as two-handed weapons. They have a very high attack speed and cause lots of damage, as the daggers hit six times in the same time as a sword hits three times, as you always wield two of them. They have a unique secondary attack, during which the rogue smashes the ground, creating a shock-wave which pushed away all surrounding enemies. The shortswords: They are very similar to the daggers, as they also come in pairs and count as two-handed weapons. They deal slightly higher damage than the daggers and are a little bit slower. The crossbow: This is a ranged weapon which has a high range and medium attack speed. The crossbow's secondary attack will allow the player to fire multiple bolts at once, which can be very powerful when standing close to an oponent. The shurikens: The shurikens are a ranged weapons with extremely high attack speed and relatively low damage. As they have a strong knock-back, they are very effective against all enemies which can be pushed away with knock-back. The secondary attack makes the hero jump up and throw three shurinkens at the same time. The rogue can also use spears (for more information see "The fighter's weapons") Armor Enemies Melee * Rat * Ghost Knight * Brigands * Snake * Zombie * Skeleton * Orc * Scarab and Explosive Scarab * Slug * Mummy * Minotaur * Troll Ranged * Skeleton Archer * Wraith * Eyeball * Spider * Spiked Slug * Goblin Miniboss * Necromancer * Rock Golem * Pyromancer * Skeleton King * Fire Elemental * Frost Elemental * Lightning Elemental Environment * Traps * Water * Lava * Poison * End of the map (void) * Gates * Doors * Barrels and pressure plates Latest activity Category:Browse